Seems like yesterday
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Ron remembers the years with Hermione and the emotions that he felt about her. The summary sucks, I know, but I hope you'll read it!ONESHOT!RatedK for Rons language.Just to be sure


Hi everyone!

Well, I'm actually a bit nervous ... this is my first English fanfiction. I'm German so of course I'm not perfect at English.

I still hope you'll like it, though. If there are any mistakes, keep them. I don't need them at all #g#.

Bye bye!

Ronsreallove

By the way,... I LOVE Reaviews .

**_

* * *

_**

**_Seems like yesterday_ **

_>>Ronsreallove _

About seven years ago I met this girl. I don't know, but I guess since then I'm in love. Well, of course I didn't recognize it at once but over the years she got more and more important to me. I met her first at the train to school. We were both first years and from the moment she stepped into the compartment of me and Harry, my best friend, I thought she was funny. Not lovely funny, as you may think now. No, she was--- well--- funny funny. A bit freaky, if you want to put it this way.

She was like "_Oh, you're Harry Potter, right? I know everything about you, of COURSE! You're mentioned in this book and that book_- I don't remember one of the names of the books she said- _don't you know? I would have done everything to find out every little detail about me. And who are YOU_?" When she said this, she had a somehow disgusted look on her face and she looked me up and down. If someone else had done that I probably wouldn't have minded. But this was different. Even though I thought she was "funny" I wanted her to like me. I didn't tell anyone of course, because I thought I went crazy. Two month later we became friends because Harry and I saved her life by knocking out a troll. We were lucky though, but hey... that's life. Sometimes miracles happen.

In second year Hermione (that's her name, by the way) got petrified. I was so bloody worried! But soon she was fine again, and the first thing she thought of when she awoke was the final exam. I just smiled. That was Hermione. Studying, reading, studying- that was all she had on her mind.

Third year was like her- funny. It was all bloody confusing and to top all of it Hermione had a time turner and travelled trough time. And what did she do that for? For studying, of course. When I found out I shook my head. This girl was a wacko! But I liked her anyway.

Fourth year was horror for me. She met this bloody Bulgarian - Viktor Krum. From the moment I found out she was going to the Yule Ball with him I loathed this stupid prat. I didn't quite know why. I just loathed him. Hermione and I had a row then. Not nice... Well everything got alright in the end.

Fifth year I bought her perfume for Christmas. That was stupid; I think she didn't like it. I don't know why I bought it for her anymore. But since I know me quite well I think I wanted to show her stupid Vicky wasn't the only guy who could be a bit romantic. Yeah, romantic. I realized I fancied her in that year. End of the year we all (Harry, Hermione, Neville, who is a friend of ours, Ginny, my sister and Luna, a loony but nice girl) almost died. I wanted to tell Hermione then but I simply couldn't. I was such a craven boy when it came to girls, especially Hermione.

Sixth year was even more horror than fourth. Hermione invited me to this party, which was actually a pretty good sign. The thing was that when I found out (well, let's say when Ginny yelled it into my face) that Hermione had been snoging Krum I was bloody jealous. And because I wanted her to feel just as jealous, I went out with Lavender Brown. Okay, "going out" didn't quite describe the situation. Actually all we ever did was snoging. I could tell Hermione was jealous, but extremely mad, too. We haven't been on speaking terms until I got poisoned on my birthday. I guess the fact that I almost died made her forget about the things I'd done.

Lavender broke up with me not long after that because she saw me and Hermione coming out of my dormitory. Harry was with us as well, but he had his invisibility cloak on and so she couldn't see him. I was happy that no one would call me "Won Won" anymore. I didn't get that anyway. What does "Won Won" has to do with the name "Ron"? Well, never mind. Hermione and I came along quite well then. I tried to show her that I was there for her. At Dumbledores funeral I really tried to comfort her and give her a bit new energy when she cried though I was feeling pretty weak myself.

And now here I am, dancing with Hermione at the wedding of my brother (although I HATE dancing!). I laugh softly at the thought of the past few years. She looks up at me.

"What are you laughing about?" she asks.

"Nothing, really. Just about last year" I say.

"What's so funny about last year?"

"Well... I think I am. I was really stupid, you know?"

"Yes I do" she says, grinning cheekily at me.

"I really wanted to go to this party with you."

"So why didn't you snog me instead of Lavender then?"

My eyes go wide and I look disbelievingly at her.

"I didn't know you wanted me to" I answer honestly.

"Well, now you do."

I laugh. "You're funny Hermione!"

"Lovely funny or Luna-like funny?"

"Something in between of that. But I love it."

She smiles. "That's good."

The very next few seconds I feel her lips on mine before she pulls back softly.

"That felt good", she says.

"Not good... brilliant" I grin. (A/N: Hooray for movie quotes! #g#)


End file.
